


Incarcerated

by koalathebear



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some missing scenes set during episode 3.02 "Uh... Oh... Ah..." when Carrie's in hospital.  I LOVED that Quinn visited her and also showed up for her hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incarcerated

Quinn isn't accustomed to feelings of helplessness. He is accustomed to taking control of the situation, manipulating it and ensuring that he facilitates the right outcome for his superiors.

Watching Carrie screaming and railing against the wards men during her hearing, her face contorted and manic is an alien and extremely unpleasant experience. 

"Let go of me!" she shrieks, hair flying through the air as they seize her arms and legs.   
Quinn steps forward as if to intervene or to perhaps attempt to reason with her but the security guard puts a hand against his chest to keep him back.

"This is a fucking sham!" Carrie shouts as she is dragged out of the room. She's not even looking at him, doesn't care he's there but he finds that his heart is aching at the indignity that she is suffering

He tries to tell Saul of what he has seen, to convey the horror and the wrongness.

_"I went to Carrie's hearing today and I saw her being hauled off ... kicking and screaming."_

_"I heard she lost it."_

_"She didn't lose it. We did that to her. We did it. I'll never bail on you in the middle of something, but I want you to know that what's going on here is ** _not_** ok with me." ___

___"Peter ... it's been a rough week. I'm aware. But we're onto something ... and if it leads to where I think, it will all have been worth it."_ _ _

__He is frustrated that the older man does not seem to understand. Can anything really be worth the agony, pain and desperation that he saw on Carrie's face at the hospital? Saul is clearly thinking of some long game. Despite his short stint in the role, perhaps the power has already begun to corrupt the man._ _

__*_ _

____

As he is debating whether or not to go in to the patients' lounge, he sees Saul walking a distance ahead of him. Slipping into the shadows is second nature to him and he watches as the older man crouches by Carrie's side. Saul's visit does not last long. Quinn sees Carrie turn her head away and Saul walks out of the hospital quickly, his face tense and troubled.

After Saul is gone, Quinn approaches, walking forward to where Carrie is sitting in a chair on her own. Her face is pale and slightly swollen and her head is tilted to the side. Her eyes are red and her mouth twists and contorts convulsively as she sees him. He swallows, torn between horror and pity at seeing Carrie like this, drugged and almost catatonic.

Her mouth struggles to form words. "G-g-g…a-a-away," she mutters, rocking her head from side to side, her speech slurred and her movements jerky. Spittle dribbles from her mouth and he pulls up a chair and gently wipes the corner of her mouth with a tissue. She becomes very agitated, eyes stormy and shining with tears.

Ignoring this, he reaches out and grips her hand in his firmly. "You're going to be ok, Carrie," he tells her even though he isn't sure it's true. At first she flails and tries to pull her hand away but he keeps his voice low and quiet.

"I'm here for you," he tells her. "Fuck. There is no way you deserve what's happening to you." His voice is filled with regret and bitterness.

He sits there, talking to her until the nurse tells him that visiting hours are over and he has to leave. He stares down at her vacant face. There is barely a flicker of recognition in her face. Her mouth moves slackly but a tear slides from the corner of her eye and his hands tighten into fists.

"You will get through this, Carrie," he promises her.

*

When Carrie's visiting privileges are cancelled, Quinn isn't deterred. Lying, deception and access to places barred to others is common practice for him.

Some might call it paranoia but he doesn't trust the Agency anymore. He's been in the game far too long. He is afraid that those with influence will find ways to make sure the problem of Carrie Mathison disappears forever. One day the nurses may find that Carrie has died from 'accidental' causes, a slip in the shower, force fed lithium until her heart stops. He fears that she will be found hanging from a door knob and the death ruled a suicide. He has contrived enough such scenes in his time to know that such things happen.

He watches from behind a window as the doctors administer medication forcibly, Carrie strapped to a bed, writhing and screaming. He watches as she grows still and quiet, her body slumping bonelessly onto the bed, her hair falling across her face. It's hard to believe that such a frail and slender body is capable of enduring so much suffering.

_" I don't know what the hell we're doing, I really don't."_

Staring at Carrie's unconscious face, his doubts continue to grow. His hands clench into fists. He will make this right somehow.

****

end


End file.
